


We're All Winners Here

by va1kyr1e



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Competition, F/F, Moira works with Overwatch, Multi, Rivalry, smut will come later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va1kyr1e/pseuds/va1kyr1e
Summary: No matter how hard Moira tried to win Angela over, though, she had some unwelcome competition in the form of Fareeha Amari. She and Ana had never gotten along, but those feelings hadn’t extended to Fareeha until recently. Indifference quickly devolved into distaste and bitterness towards the younger woman as she continued to interfere with Moira’s plans.





	We're All Winners Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaharaThevoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaharaThevoo/gifts).



> *Dives head first into a dumpster*

Moira O’Deorain was notoriously jealous.

But she was equally stubborn, too, and would get what she wanted one way or another. And what, or who, she wanted more than anything was none other than the brilliant, young doctor known as Angela Ziegler.

From the first moment Moira laid eyes on the stunning woman, she knew she needed to have Angela all to herself. That desire consumed her every waking moment - fingers deep inside herself as she quietly moaned Angela’s name into her pillow, or her cheeks being lit ablaze when her and Angela’s hands brushed against one another for the briefest of moments.

The lengths she were willing to go to make Angela hers were quite incredible, really. It started with simple things like bringing Angela coffee, taking her out for a drink after a particularly stressful mission, or even sneaking her some of her favourite chocolate. And once, Moira even tried to make Angela dinner... That only ended in burnt pasta, Gaelic curses, and a panicking Angela.

No matter how hard Moira tried to win Angela over, though, she had some unwelcome competition in the form of Fareeha Amari. She and Ana had never gotten along, but those feelings hadn’t extended to Fareeha until recently. Indifference quickly devolved into distaste and bitterness towards the younger woman as she continued to interfere with Moira’s plans.

The tensions between them grew and grew, the two exchanging glares and snears whenever they would cross paths, but before long, things turned physical. “Its rude to stare,” Moira had grumbled under her breath, but unfortunately for her, Fareeha heard exactly what she wasn’t supposed to.

Immediately, Fareeha whirled around on the heel of her boot to narrow her eyes at Moira and slam her against the wall behind her with enough force to knock the wind from her lungs, pinning her there with an impossibly strong grip. “Care to repeat yourself?” She asked, her grasp on Moira’s shoulders tightening. The way Fareeha glowered up at her would have been comical if she couldn’t snap Moira like the twig that she was without much effort.

“You heard me loud and clear,” Moira said cooly with furrowed brows. She was about to open her mouth again, but a fist colliding with her face shot down any quip Moira could have mustered. “Fuck!” She shouted instead, her voice echoing rather loudly through the long corridor and paper thin walls.

The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth from her now busted lip, some of the blood dripping down her chin as well. Moira hardly had time to register what had happened before Fareeha’s grip on her shoulders loosened, and as quickly as she pinned her to the wall, she whipped around and turned to leave. “My mother was right about you. You’re nothing but a coward,” Fareeha muttered, but then froze dead in her tracks as the sound of heels against the tiled floor filled the silent hallway.

“What the hell is going on?” Came an all too familiar voice from several feet away. Both now stunned women turned their heads to see none other than Angela standing there. Her hands rested on her hips and her foot tapped impatiently against the floor as if she was waiting for an answer.

Moira was no stranger to seeing Angela angry. The tiny woman yelling at decorated soldiers was amusing, but when that same anger was directed at her, it was a completely different story. “I…” She opened her mouth to defend herself, but nothing came out. Angela’s typically kind eyes that were now furious made it nearly impossible for Moira to form a simple sentence.

“What’s wrong, O’Deorain? Cat got your tongue?” Angela snapped and took another step towards Moira, hardly phased by her apparent nervousness. “You know what?” Her voice cut through the silence like an impossibly sharp dagger, making Moira jump slightly. “Come with me. You too, Fareeha,” Angela ordered, shooting Fareeha a glare that made the younger woman wince in response.

Not daring to say a word, Moira simply nodded and trailed down the long maze of corridors behind Angela. Glimpses of her childhood, of a much younger Moira walking through the hall with her head held on the way to the principal’s office after getting into yet another fight. She smiled faintly to herself at the realization she hadn’t changed too much. That comparison seemed even more fitting when she was ushered into Angela’s office for what would surely be a good scolding. Moira was told to sit in the chair in front of Angela’s desk while Fareeha stood by the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Now, tell me what’s going on here,” Angela ordered as she shut the door behind her, crossing the room in a few quick strides to sit behind her desk with her hands folded neatly on the dark wood.

“Fareeha went after me first!” Moira blurted out, ut only realized how childish she sounded once the words were already out of her mouth. She was already in hot water now, so there wasn’t much she could do to make this better. “See? Look what she did to me.” Moira gestured to her bleeding lip as she spoke up again. The blood started to trickle down her neck and onto her crisp, white shirt, staining the fabric along with the purple tie she wore.

“You deserved it,” Fareeha interrupted from behind her. That earned a disapproving grunt from Angela along with an annoyed roll of her eyes.

Angela’s reaction was miniscule to Moira’s own, though. Her hands balled into fists at her side and she turned to glare over her shoulder at Fareeha. Excuse me?” She hissed, but spun around once more when Angela shrieked from behind her.

“That’s enough!” The blonde cut them both off with a shout before they had the chance to continue bickering. “You’ve been at each other’s throats for months and I’m sick of it,” she huffed out. Her voice was quieter now, but there was still an underlying iciness in her tone. “You’re competing over me like I’m some sort of prize. It was kind of cute and harmless at first, but guess what? I’m not a doll and you shouldn’t be hurting each other because of me. I can’t stand for that.”

Moira listened intently to Angela speak, picking at the warn arm of the chair with her nails nervously. How could she not have realized what she was doing was hurting Angela? She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid, her shoulders deflating as she slumped forward in her seat unceremoniously.

“I’m sorry, Angela,” Fareeha apologized as Moira chanced a glance over her shoulder at Fareeha who was in a similar state to herself, a deep frown on her face while her dark eyes glared daggers at the ground. It was such an odd sight to see the normally prideful woman closed in on herself like that, and Moira would have laughed if she didn’t feel the exact same way. She didn’t have time to dwell on that thought, though, her attention being brought back to Angela as her voice reached her ears again.

“It’s fine.” Angela was now surprisingly quiet compared to a moment ago, her reply hardly above a whisper. “I like you both, I really do, but this needs to stop. Pursuing something between the three of us sounds delightful, but I doubt that would be likely after this afternoon,” she ran a hand over her face while she spoke, and Moira couldn’t help but pick up on the slight sadness in Angela’s words.

“We could still make this work,” Moira suggested, a bit hopeful at the thought. Sharing Angela wouldn’t be ideal, but if her relationship with Fareeha improved, maybe this wouldn’t be a complete waste of time and energy for everyone involved. “I suppose I could learn to like her for your sake,’ Moira added with a small chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood just a little.

The other two laughed softly in response, but Angela went silent a moment later, apparently lost in thought. “Yeah… That sounds nice, but we’ll need to think about this another time. Preferably when you’re not getting blood all over yourself,” the blonde offered, her lips quirked up in a faint smile directed at Moira.

“Right,” Moira agreed. She could feel her cheeks heating up at the idea of them being together, but not wanting to make an even bigger fool out of herself, she needed to get out of there. “I’ll be taking my leave, then,” she announced and moved to stand and walk to the door, but Angela’s voice stopped her.

“Stay here, please. Let me clean you up before you go.” She got up from her seat to stand beside Moira. “I’ll talk to you later, Fareeha,” Angela said as the two women exchanged glances and soft smiles before Fareeha turned and left without a word.

They were completely alone now…

Moira’s heart pounded so violently against her ribs that she thought it would burst out of her chest at any moment. A hand came up to nervously rub the back of her neck when Angela motioned her to sit again, moving to gather some supplies. Moira’s palms were suddenly very sweaty and her cheeks were on fire by the time Angela was leaning over her, adjusting a pair of gloves on her delicate hands.

“You don’t look like you’ll need stitches,” she murmured, briefly assessing the damage. Then, the gloved pad of her thumb brushed Moira’s lower lip. It stung enough to make her eyes water, but what really caught her off guard was how gentle and calm Angela appeared. Something that would otherwise be an affectionate gesture seemed to come so naturally to the doctor, like this was a normal medical practice, but Moira knew it was something different.

“The wound isn’t too deep, so it should heal on its own within a few days to a week,” Angela explained, and just like that, the thumb against her lip was gone. Moira would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the touch, but she was thankful when Angela moved to grab a disinfectant wipe and started to rub away the now dried blood off her neck and chin. “There we go. All nice and clean. There’s not too much I can do about your shirt, though. Sorry about that,” she apologized with a small giggle. Angela’s laughter was music to Moira’s ears, and the way her warm breath that smelled of mint and coffee tickled her reddened cheeks was intoxicating to say the very least.

Moira cleared her throat and gave a weak chuckle of her own. “It’s fine. Thank you.” She then prepared herself for the inevitable discomfort she was going to feel as Angela leaned even closer to start wiping away the blood caking her lip.

“This might sting a bit,” Angela warned, but it was already a little too late for that.

“Thank you for warning me in advance,” Moira grumbled through gritted teeth, a hiss of pain escaping her. She was a clumsy child with older brothers, so she was no stranger to cuts and scrapes, but letting Angela clean her off was something she wasn’t ready for. In fact, allowing herself to be this vulnerable in front of the blonde hurt almost as much as her lip did right now.

“Sorry, sorry,” Angela said, panic in her voice. “Are you okay?” She then asked, pulling back to look at Moira with a concerned expression. A few stray tears fell from Moira’s eyes before she clenched them shut, not wanting Angela to see her cry despite how obvious it was.

“I’m okay,” she breathed out and moved to stand, reaching up to rub furiously at her mismatched, watery eyes. “Thank you again, Angela. Especially for not throwing or bitching me out,” she said with a laugh as Angela moved out of her way to lean against the edge of her desk.

“You’re welcome, Moira. But could you please do me a favour?” Angela asked. “Try not to get into any more petty fights over cute doctors? For my sake?” She couldn’t help but laugh at Moira’s words, her own question making her giggle as well, though she meant it somewhat seriously.

“I can’t make any promises, Dr. Ziegler, but if its on doctor’s orders, I suppose I’ll at least try.” Moira called out from over her shoulder as she left Angela’s office, closing the door behind her and stepping into the brightly lit, plain hallway outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to JavVarrenWolf on the Moicy Discord for naming this mess, and thanks to FaharaThevoo for requesting this. I hope you're proud of yourself.  
> Y'all should also follow me on my [tumblr!](https://va1kyr1e.tumblr.com/)


End file.
